


Sex Pollen Can Be a Gift

by blackrose_17



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared gets infected by sex pollen his husband is more than happy to help him deal with the effects.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Sex Pollen Can Be a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my h/c bingo card prompt sex pollen.

"Who is my good boy?" A voice promising nothing but sex whispered in Jared's ear as those fingers he loved so much hit the right spot that made him see stars.

Arching his body as he tried to take those fingers in deeper as he strained against the carvel of his suit that was tighter than normal a whimper escaped Jared as he wanted more but couldn't find the words.

A whine escaped his lips as those teasing fingers stopped.

"Now now baby I'm not hearing what I want to hear." Jensen Ackles the man known to the world as Soldier Boy growled as he pressed his body against Jared's. "After all it was you who was a naughty boy and went without back up to face off against Pollen and then got covered in his sex pollen. I nearly killed Amell when I saw your hands all over him, you begging him to fuck you. To let you ride his dick. To let him touch what is mine and mine alone." Jensen growled as he slapped Jared's left ass cheek.

"I'm sorry." And he truly was. He knows that he shouldn't have gone without backup but there had been people in danger and he could not do anything. It had been a risk but he had managed to get the civilians to safety. Of course, things went wrong when he got coated in the sex pollen and Arrow had been the one to arrive to back him up.

Jared hadn't been able to help himself, he had needed to touch someone and while Stephen kept telling him that Jensen was on his way Jared just saw a handsome man who could easily fuck him and he shamelessly crawled into Stephen's lap and as he rocked his hips against Stephen's he begged him to let him ride his dick.

Jensen hadn't been happy when he walked in to see his husband begging the man he hated with a passion to fuck him. One glare had Stephen showing Jared into Jensen's arms.

Jensen had easily restrained his husband with his strength and no matter how much Jared whined and pleaded with him Jensen did nothing until they were home where Jared found himself tied up and at the mercy of Jensen who intended to remind him who he belongs to.

"Want no other only you," Jared begged as he arched his body trying to get Jensen to touch him again.

A deep chuckle was Jared's answer as Jensen came to stand in front of him, still dressed in his uniform. "Don't worry baby, I am going to give you everything you need but first I am going to have to punish you."

Jared could only watch helplessly as Jensen began to slowly and he means slowly strip out of his skin-tight costume, he tugged against his bonds but he knew that they wouldn't break.

Thankful it wasn't long before Jensen was standing before Jared delightfully nude and his cock bobbing against his belly as he sensually moved towards Jared.

_"Oh, baby I am going to make all your dreams come true tonight,"_ Jensen whispered across their telepathic bond. _"First I am going to suck you off while I open you up with my fingers and once you are open enough for me I am going to slide right into you and fuck you so hard that the bed will have to be replaced. Then I am going to sit up with you still on my dick and watch as you ride me until you come again. Then I am going to pick you up, pin you against the wall and fuck you against it, I can't wait to feel your nails dig into the back of my back. Then I will carry you into the bathroom where we engage in some nice hot shower sex and then back to the bed where we start all over again."_ Jensen purred. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Oh god yes!" Jared answered.

Grinning Jensen crawled over his lover, he loved the bond between them that Jared's telepathic created it made sure that Jared felt twice the pleasure.


End file.
